High school life of Juvia L
by fictionlover99
Summary: This is a story about the life of Juvia Lockser if she is just a normal teenage girl. She meets her new friends and her new love...Gray. But as she deepens her relationship with her friends, challenges and problems comes her way...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Disclaimer: Unfortunately, i don't own Fairy Tail**

**This is a story of Gray and Juvia and some other Fairy Tail members if they are normal High School teenagers…I'm just a new writer so I'm not super good in this but I tried my best. Hope u enjoy my first work…**

Chapter 1: A Wet beginning

_Juvia's POV_

It is another day in school. And like other first days for first timers, it's very hard.

I' m Juvia and I'm just new here at Fairy Academy. My parents found a new job here so the whole family needed to move so I'm the new girl in the city. I know that Fairy Academy is one of the finest schools around this place with the majestic building and very beautiful gardens and fields. It doesn't look like a school very much because it looks like a magical kingdom. But even with this new wonderful school, I still didn't want to transfer. I don't really like being the new girl. It seems like I'm the only one who's alone.

Well, this is the first day and I've got to make it good, I thought as I stepped in the magnificent gates of the school. Wow, it's still as breath taking as the first time I saw it. And I began to get even more nervous with the many students laughing and talking with their new friends.

I walked down the hallway, trying not to get noticed. But I was still getting stares. So I took out my schedule and decided to find my classroom. Finally I found it. Room A13. I decided to go in but I hesitated. The door was closed and there was silence in the room. And I also noticed that people were staring at me and it seemed that they were doing their best not to laugh and in their eyes it seemed as if they pity me. I looked at myself. Was something wrong with me?

I ignored them and opened the door. And suddenly I was wet - soaking wet. I felt my face turn red. I looked up and saw a pail at the top of the door. Laughter boomed around me. I felt so angry. My classmates just pulled a prank on me. I ran out of the room towards the C.R. Luckily, the corridor was deserted so nobody could see me wet and tears uncontrollably falling in my face. But I accidentally crashed with someone.

"Can you look where you're going and -," The boy I crashed with shouted but he stopped abruptly noticing that I was dripping wet and crying.

"I'm sorry," I muttered and stood up and gathered my things. The boy stood up and his eyes fell on my schedule which I also dropped. Then the boy started laughing.

I suddenly became irritated. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're in room A13 right?" He started laughing again.

"So?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe that someone fell for Natsu's prank," He explained. " Oh my, Natsu is so stupid. He failed again." And he started laughing again.

"Well," I was totally angry now that the boy was laughing. I totally wanted to punch him. Oh, I'm starting to hate this school. "How can you say that his prank failed when I'm drenched?"

"Oh, it's just that I believe that the prank was for me." He started to help me gather my things up. "Oh, and by the way, are you new in this school because anyone who's been in this school long enough would know Natsu and his stupid pranks so nobody ever falls for it. So, I'm guessing you're new. And I didn't see you before."

"Yes, you're right." I said, grateful that he was helping me up.

"Don't worry. Our classmates aren't so bad."

"Yeah. So they laughed at me."

"Trust me. We aren't laughing at you. We're just laughing at the prank of Natsu."

"What's the difference?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you'll find out once you get to know more about us," He said starting to get up and leave. "Starting with me. I'm Gray. Nice meeting you…"

"Juvia," I said.

"Juvia," he repeated."See you later then." With that he ran and turned towards the corridor that led to our classroom.

I can't help smiling in spite of myself. "Gray, huh?" I felt my face turn red. I like him; I realized and laughed at the thought. I pretty much looked stupid laughing alone and wet with puffy red eyes. Luckily, my bag wasn't wet and I brought extra clothes. I always bring extras because at my former school, Phantom Academy, students were always playing pranks at each other too. I thought it was different here at Fairy Academy but, oh well. I glanced at my watch, which was still miraculously working. Five minutes before time.

I hurried and changed my clothes and tried my best to dry my hair. And nervously, I walked toward my new classroom. And little did I know what awaits me as I open the door.

**A/N: Sorry if its very short. Next time i'll update I'll try to make it longer. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. **

**A/N: So, sorry if the previous was very short... And nothing much happened there. But I promise to make things more exciting...So here it is. The next Chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Friends and Enemies**

As I entered the classroom it was noisy. Most of my classmates were laughing, watching Gray and a pink-haired guy yell at each other. I didn't know what to do but Gray noticed me.

"Hey, Juvia!"

Everyone in the room turned to me. I felt embarrassed and simply smiled. But everyone welcomed me.

"Juvia is it?" A girl with yellow hair smiled at me. "I'm Lucy. Nice meeting you. And this is Levy," she introduced the girl who walked towards us. "Hi," she said. Then she called at her back. "Jet, Droy. Meet Juvia." The boys shouted their greetings and waved at me. "Hey, want a drink?" A girl asked holding a large bottle of wine. "Cana by the way." "Um…thanks, but Juvia doesn't drink," I replied. All of my classmates came to greet me or pound me on my back or wave at me or shake my hands. Then the pink- haired boy came and apologized for the prank. Gray started teasing Natsu again for his failure and they returned to their fight. Everybody laughed and I found myself laughing with them. Elfman joined the fight and everybody else did. Gray was right. Our classmates aren't so bad after all.

Mirajane came forward. "Well, it's good to see that you're enjoying here. Though there are times that we can be rude. But you'll get used to it."

"Juvia thinks you're right," I agreed with her.

"Here in Fairy Academy, we're all friends and we love each other very much"

I looked around the classroom and at my classmates "Yeah, right"

Mirajane laughed. "They're always like this. Fighting and playing pranks at each other. But trust me. We all love each other here. We prefer to do things together. We're not the type of team who leaves a member. When one is mourning, we mourn with them. And when they're sad or hurt we don't laugh at them. We help each other carry one's pain until that person is ready to celebrate and laugh with us again."

Mirajane laughed again. "Sorry if it's very corny or something. But I'm not making this up. It's the truth" She smiled and I smiled too. I believe her. Finally, the bell rang. Everyone turned to their seats. I sat at the empty seat beside the window. Gray was at my front and at my back was Lucy and Levy. Beside me was Mirajane and near her was an empty seat. I wonder who sits in there.

Then an old, small man entered the room. It seems that he is our teacher, sir Makarov. Everybody stood up and greeted him. When everybody was settled down he called for the class' attention and announced that there was a transferee. I knew he was talking about me and he asked me to introduce myself in front.

"Good morning, everyone. Again, Juvia is my name. Juvia Lockser. Juvia came from Phantom Academy." With that everybody gasped. Then everybody was looking at me in a funny way. I was shocked. Luckily, sir Makarov spoke, breaking the silence. "Thank you Juvia. Kindly take your seat. As we all heard from her awhile ago she's from Phantom Academy. I know that you have an ... unpleasant relationship with Juvia's past school but keep in mind that she's now your new classmate. And never judge her because of...where she came from. Do I make myself clear?

"Yes, sir" The whole class replied.

"Okay then. Let's begin the lesson", Makarov said.

I know what they were talking about. About the fight of Phantom Academy with Fairy Academy. Well, it was 2 years ago. A fight broke between students and many were injured. But Phantom Academy lost in the end. But I tried to forget about the fight. Besides, I'm a member of Fairy Academy now. And I guess they'll be very nice to me...

Rinnnnnngggg!

I didn't realize that the class was already finished. And its break and I didn't know who to eat with. I decided to eat on the top floor of the building-the rooftop because I saw that most students filed out to the canteen or to the park, fields and gardens. Did I mention the Academy was huge?

I tried to make my exit as fast as possible. Luckily, I was near my destination but I was stopped by a group of girls whispering and glaring at me. **(A/N: I made up new characters here...)**

"If it isn't the Phantom girl," The most gorgeous of them said. She was Belle if I remember correctly. She wore a miniskirt and a sleeveless pink top and her face was perfect with makeup.

"Please excuse Juvia," I hurriedly replied, not wanting to be caught in a fight on my very first day of school. But Belle's 2 assistant/friends - Annie and Amy - blocked my way. Their arms folded and their eyes were scrutinizing me.

"You think just because Mr. Makarov asked us to be good to you doesn't mean that we _will _be good to you." Annie said.

"Juvia doesn't care? Juvia just wants you to step out of my way. Now."I replied, anger rising in me. I know I shouldn't lose my temper but I've had enough of these bullies.

"We're going to make your life _so_ not easy here. We'll make sure _you _regret the day you even thought of joining our school" Belle said.

"And _I'll_ make sure _you_ regret talking to her like that," a gentle yet strong and firm voice joined in.

The three girls were also startled by the new speaker. "Erza. We didn't know that-," Amy stammered.

"Did you hear her?" Erza said her hand pointed at me."She asked you to step out of the way."

"But she's-"Belle started to reply.

"Now!" Erza was stern and I think the girls knew better than to ignore orders from someone like her. Hesitantly, they moved away, giving me their last glares.

Silence settled between Erza and I. She was still scowling at the direction of the girls that left. She had beautiful scarlet hair and I know that she was someone you wouldn't want to mess with.

"Umm...Juvia is my name. And Juvia's just new here at the academy," I decided to say to break the silence.

"Oh right," It seemed that she just remembered that I was here. "I'm Erza Scarlet by the way." She smiled and her face lit up removing her scary expression and making her look even more beautiful. "You're the transferee from Phantom Academy right?"

I nodded.

"So, I'm going to see you around here, I guess. We're classmates by the way."

I guess my eyebrows rose because I didn't remember meeting her so she added: "Room A13? I wasn't present awhile ago because the principal called me. You met Mirajane and the others?"

"Oh yes. They're very friendly," I replied.

Erza showed another a smile. "Yes. Unlike the girls you met awhile ago. So would you like to eat with us in the park?" Then she looked at the direction I was supposed to go-the rooftop. "Trust me. That isn't where you would want to eat."

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Oh. There are many people you wouldn't want to meet there too."She glowered at the direction. "Let's go," Her scowl disappeared and she led me towards the park.

**A/N: So there. Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. **

**A/N: So here's another chapter. Hope u enjoy it!**

**Chapter 3: The Revelation**

I could already hear the voices of my classmates. Well, not all of them were there. It was just a small group of girls – Lucy, Levy, Cana, and Mirajane. They were all laughing loudly but they all waved at our direction the moment they saw us.

"So, you already met Erza," Lucy said.

I nodded.

"How's your first day so far?" Levy asked me.

"Well, honestly, Juvia thought that it would be a disaster earlier."I answered. We all laughed except Erza.

"Why? What happened this morning?"

"Natsu and Gray," Levy, Lucy, Cana and Mirajane all said at the same time. Laughter broke again. But Erza didn't seem to find it funny. "Well, if its Natsu and Gray, I suppose it also had something to do with a prank?" But Erza didn't wait for an answer. "Those two are really crossing the line. I'll make sure they get their punishment."

"Don't worry, Erza. It's nothing, really."I replied.

"So," said Mirajane "I hope nobody is giving you a hard time."

"Um...Well, most students are good to me," I answered hesitantly.

"Most?" Levy asked with a scowl. "I'm guessing that someone named Belle isn't one of the _most_."

"Not really," Erza answered for me and she told everything that happened with Belle and her group.

"Don't mind them, Juvia," Cana said. They're just jealous of you."

"And why would they be jealous of Juvia?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Let's see," Cana replied. "First and foremost is the _fact_ that you're prettier than they are. They are not even good looking."

"You're teasing Juvia," I felt my face go red. I wasn't really good looking. I was just _normal_ looking.

Mirajane smiled. "No she's not. And just forget all about them. They're just some of the unworthy students of Fairy Academy. Most students are."

"Right," Erza said. "Ever since Fairy Academy became publicized more students came here. And our school changed."

"Juvia gets the feeling that you've been in this school for a long time already," I said.

"You're right. Mirajane, Cana and I entered the school when we were very young. The school was just as big but there were only few students."

"Back then we were all close friends," Mirajane added wistfully. "There were fights and competitions, of course, but in the end, we were always friends. True friends until the end. Mr. Makarov was our only teacher then."

"I'm glad that when the school opened for more students Mr. Makarov put all of us - the old students – in one section, A13," Cana said.

"Then why is Juvia in your class," I finally said. "Juvia's just new. And ... from Phantom Academy. Juvia couldn't be trusted." But they just all laughed again.

"I am also new here," Lucy said. "I just started last year."

"Well, you see," Levy tried to explain. "Mr. Makarov knows when a student is worthy to join A13. I don't really get it myself. But when I tried to talk with students from other sections...they're just different. So, I guess Mr. Makarov is right."

"Juvia hopes so," I muttered with a worried look in my face.

"So," asked Cana, trying to change the subject. "Is there anyone you like already?"

I spilled the coke I was drinking and my face turned very bright red and my face began to sweat. "Wha-? No. Nobody."

But no one bought my lie. They were smiling at me trying to stifle their laughs. Even Erza. Which was _so_ unlike her. "Spill it." Erza insisted. "Promise. We won't tell anyone. Right?" squeaked Lucy who couldn't contain her excitement. All of them nodded excitedly.

"Promise not to laugh at me?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Promise not to tell anyone. Ever?"

"Just say it already," Levy insisted impatiently. "We're dying of excitement here already and the boys of A13 aren't that bad at all right?"

"Lastly: Promise," I said. They groaned but listened. "That you won't do anything about it? You won't tease me, or give clues to him, or try to pair us up, or –"

"Is it Gray?"

At that we all squealed except Erza, of course. And I could feel my face burning yet wet because of sweat.

"Gray!" They all said his name at the same time.

"What?" I tried to act normally.

"He's a good choice," Cana said.

"He's good looking," Levy agreed.

"And he's cool and strong," Lucy added.

"Just like Natsu, eh Lucy?" Erza said.

"Natsu?" I shouted.

"I hate you, Erza," Lucy whined. We all laughed. It was fun being with my friends. We chatted and started walking back to our room. But we saw Gray ahead us.

"Speaking of the devil," Levy said.

They all laughed which caught Gray's attention. He started walking towards us. My friends all suddenly kept quiet and acted so normal. No coughing, or smiling mischievously, or laughing as Gray neared us.

"Hey, guys," He said. "Hi Juvia." I acted normally too. "Hey," I replied.

"So," Gray started. "Erza, Mr. Makarov asked me to give this to you" He handed her a very neat envelope with the Fairy Academy Seal. "What did you talk about with the principal anyway?"

"Nothing. Just the preparations for the school festival," Erza replied.

"School festival?" I asked. They told me all about it. It was a one week celebration for the foundation of the school that will be held in 3 weeks time. It was also going to be a fund raising activity for each section. They told me about the activities, contests, booths, and the singing and the night dance.

"So," Lucy tried to ask innocently. "Who do you think will you ask out for the dance, guys?"

"I don't really know" Cana replied first.

"Actually, the boys will be the one to ask the girls out. The girls will just be sitting and waiting for a boy to ask them" Erza explained.

"Oh, right," Cana said.

"So Gray," I started to ask. The other girls smiled at me but Gray didn't seem to notice. "Who are you going to ask out for the dance?"

Gray frowned. "I don't really know yet."

"But is there someone you're thinking of?" Erza tried to push it.

Gray laughed. "Seriously, why are the girls always so excited about this? I don't even know if I'm going to attend. I'm not really into dancing. See you later then." And with a final wave he left.

"Boys," Cana muttered like it was an insult. "They're lucky that they are the one to choose. Yet, they don't even want to go."

"Just never mind them, Cana," Levy said. And as we started walking into the room we continued our chat about the upcoming event.

**A/N: So there. Watch out for the next chapter. I just decided to add more romance. Please review! Thanks =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. **

**A/N: Sorry for not being able to update for a long time. I've been busy on my summer activities, seminars, and class...Anyway...the new Chapter. OMG. I love Gray and Juvia so much. So I decided to add up the romance thingy. So, as I always say...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: A Broken Heart**

For the past week, I can say I enjoy being a member of Fairy Academy. My classmates are so cool and awesome. Everybody in here is friends – though not obvious. But if there are fights with the other sections – trust me, in just a week I never thought one section could be in so much trouble – they really stood up with for another. Well, our section can't avoid the fights. The other sections are really trying to provoke us by teasing, or hurting, or making fun of one member. And the rest of the section comes to the rescue. Our other schoolmates say that our section is the worst. I don't really know but I've got to say that the other sections are almost perfect. Some are where the most beautiful and handsome boys are; or the wisest; or the most popular; or the strongest and many others. But due to their attitudes, I don't think it's fun being there. A13? Cool! And they are the only ones who are kind to me despite being a former student of Phantom Academy. A13 is definitely perfect, I think. Then my eyes fell on the person in front of me...Gray. I sighed. I can't help but admire his features – his dark hair, his nice and muscular body, his cold yet beautiful eyes, and even his gorgeous face. Even now that his eyes were drooping, trying not to sleep from boredom. I giggled.

"Juvia!" My history teacher's voice seemed to vibrate in my skull. I guess it vibrated in everyone's skull because everyone acted alert suddenly. Gosh, I've been daydreaming. How embarrassing. "Is something funny?"

"Nothing ma'am," I replied in a clear voice.

"Then write the correct answer for question number 2 on the board," my teacher ordered.

Nooo! I wasn't listening to the lecture and I didn't know what the answer was. I just stood up slowly but I saw Mirajane pass her notebook, where she was jotting down the lecture, when the teacher turned to take a seat. It was just a moment but it was enough for me to read the correct answer. I wrote the correct answer and my teacher called another student to answer number 3. As I went to return to my seat I flashed a grateful smile to Mirajane.

It was another long break I spent with my new other friends. We decided to play a little game – truth or dare. We just kind of swore never to lie or cheat in this game for our friendship. Just like that. I guess if you're a dedicated member of the team, you'll keep your promise. So, I guess I wouldn't be lying or cheating. If one doesn't want to answer the truth or do the dare, she – since we're all girls here – would treat everyone depending on the number of not doing the truth or dare. So, seeing that we were five, um, food-loving girls, I guess nobody would not want to do the truth or dare.

The game went starting with Erza. I wouldn't choose dare if I were you. Erza is crazy. I realized this after making Bisca do something stupid in front of the park. But I realized I was wrong when I said Erza was crazy. All of them were crazy. Their questions were so embarrassing and so were their dares.

"Juvia," Levy's voice said. "Truth or dare?"

I realized it was my turn. I gulped. "Dare?" I answered anxiously.

"I want you to confess to Gray your feelings," Levy said mischievously.

My new friends were shocked. "You like Gray!"

I felt so embarrassed. "Don't worry," Levy continued. "I want it done today. Anytime today. Promise?"

It was a dare after all so I promised her. Is it just me or something moved behind the bush? Erza seemed to notice, too. She went to find out but she just saw a cat. I sighed. Somehow, I became nervous. But, never mind. The game continued and, unfortunately, nobody was going to treat. Well, I've got to make a plan on how to tell Gray and finish the dare.

Rinnnnnnngggg!

It was the bell signaling the end of classes for the day. And I haven't done anything about the dare. My friends were staring at me. In the end I had no plan at all. What was I going to say to him? I just decided to corner him and tell him. That's it. I walked toward Gray but he came to me first. "Lucy said you wanted to say something to me?"

Great. Lucy made sure that I will talk to Gray. I guess I had no choice. "Um...Juvia..." Gosh I couldn't say it.

But then his phone rang. He excused himself for a minute. I didn't hear him clearly because he was talking very fast and he seemed irritated with a scowl on his face. Then he looked at me and he tried to hide his scowl. But I noticed that something was wrong and I was worried but I didn't let it show.

"What were you saying Juvia?"

"It's just that," I took a deep breath. It's now or never. "Juvia...Juvia likes…Gray."I stared at the floor. But I Gray didn't say anything. I finally took the courage to look at his face. I stared at his eyes intently. Finally he released a little "oh".

"I don't know what to say, really" – Gray started but I cut through what he was going to say.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to…say my feelings." I turned my back at him and was about to run but he caught me by the arm. "Juvia!"

I don't know who's more surprised by what he did because when I came to face him, his eyes were filled with shock and released my arm quickly. "I um…" I think he didn't know what to say. But I just stayed silent. So, he continued. "I'm not really good at this but…" He chose his words carefully. "It's not that I don't like you. I actually like you. I mean…I don't like you the way you like me. But I like you…in a different way." I could see his face getting a tinge of red. I didn't know what to feel. I wanted to cry but doing that in front of him was stupid. Silence settled between us. "Besides," Gray started to break the silence and I noticed that he was really blushing right now… "I already have a … girlfriend."

Now _that_ was what really broke my heart. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I looked at the floor to hide them. But a new voice broke the silence.

"Gray?" It was high pitched and was coated with false and irritating sweetness.

"Oh, Belle." Gray turned his back on me. "See you later." He muttered to me but didn't look at me. Then, he left me alone in the dark corridor as I let my tears fall as I heard Belle and Gray walking away. I took one last look at them. Belle was hugging Gray's arm and her head was tilted on Gray's direction. She was whispering something to Gray but he was looking ahead and wasn't paying any attention to his girlfriend. Surprisingly, he turned to look at my direction, his eyes showing me how sorry he was for breaking my heart. I knew he didn't really want to break my heart but still I felt hurt. He turned to look forward again. Still, I was happy that he apologized to me. I allowed myself to smile. But Belle turned to where her boyfriend looked and glared at me. Then he turned to Gray and whispered something to him again. Gray looked irritated and annoyed but he allowed his girlfriend to lean towards him. He permitted her to pull himself nearer. Then she kissed him passionately. This was when I couldn't take it anymore and ran to meet my friends in front of the school.

"Juvia?" Lucy's voice echoed in my head. I realized I was at the gate already. My friends were looking worried. "How was it?" Mirajane asked. "Did you confess to Gray already?" Cana asked. "I did," I finally answered. There was an "oh". "He already has…," I began to say but it hurt to say the truth. Tears began to roll down my cheeks. My friends understood what happened. They continued to comfort me and say positive things. Then they asked me who Gray's girlfriend was. The reaction was automatic. They said dirty things about Belle and how Gray was stupid to like her. But only Erza was quiet. She was really shocked about the news that Belle and Gray are going out. I could see that she didn't believe that Gray would do such a thing. I wanted to think like her but I couldn't. Not with what I just saw. So they just continued to comfort me and said things to make me laugh. I'm so glad I had friends here at Fairy Academy, specifically A13.

**A/N: Gosh. Sorry if the chapter was rotten. I just feel down today. It wasn't the sweet thing that you expected but that's coming up. I'm putting the real problem of the story in the next chapter so it won't be just about love-y thing-y.….Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. **

**A/N: The new Chapter. And as I always say...Enjoy! A new character... =)**

**Chapter 4: Another One**

-One week later…Two more weeks before the school festival…

The past few days were the most awkward ever. Gray still talked to me normally. Well, he tried to talk to me normally but I could feel that he was still feeling uncomfortable. And Belle and her friends weren't making it easy for me either. Every time I see them they would glare at me - worse than ever. Maybe because I came from Phantom and because they knew I have feelings for Gray. But never the less, I ignored them as much as I can and my friends were there for me more than ever.

Buttoday, I felt something bad was going to happen. I _know_ something bad is going to happen. As I walked into the gates of the Academy, glares welcomed me. Well, for the past week, I already got used with the dirty looks because the word of where I came from seemed to spread like wildfire. But today was even more different. If possible, it was worse. Of course I just shrugged it off because I knew that I have real friends in Section A13.

But as I entered my classroom I was more convinced that something was really happening, and not to mention – bad. I could feel the intense atmosphere in the room. Jet and Droy were fighting with someone I couldn't see clearly. Everyone was glowering. Fortunately, they weren't glowering at _me_. But as my eyes followed the direction of their dirty stares I couldn't help but smile at the sight of a familiar face. He was sitting at the farthest corner of the room, his eyes gazing outside the fields, trying to ignore my classmates.

"Gajeel?" I called out to him. Everyone seemed to realize for the first time that I was also there.

"Juvia," Gray broke the silence. "You know him?" I couldn't help but notice that he seemed to glare when he turned to me.

"Umm...he's," I hesitantly started. What, a friend? Former ally? I decided to say the safe answer. "He's an acquaintance of Juvia."

For the first time since I entered, Gajeel spoke. "I thought you said that Fairy Academy was fun, huh?" He was still staring out the window. I realized how seriously bad the situation was.

"Um..." I tried to think of what to way. "Juvia really thinks it is...and...Umm." How pathetic can I get? I couldn't think of anything else to say. Luckily, the bell rang and Sir Makarov entered and broke the tension. He greeted us casually as ever and asked us to sit down.

"Today we have another transferee, Gajeel Redfox," Makarov said. He cleared his throat and continued. "And like Juvia, he's from Phantom Academy." Silence. "And also, just like Juvia, I would like everyone to treat him and welcome him as a new member of Section A13. Understood?"

Everyone was hesitant. But Natsu was the only one cheery about it. "Of course, he's now a new member of Fairy Academy. Welcome, eh?" Another moment of awkward silence. Erza and some of my other classmates seemed okay with that but were going to watch out in case Gajeel does something ... wrong. But the others like Jet and Droy looked like they would never accept this. And even Levy seemed very worried and somewhat scared. But Sir Makarov acted normally as ever as if nothing was wrong when there was definitely something wrong. The class started and ended typically. Break came again. My "break mates" called me. But I gazed at Gajeel who was leaving and going to the top floor. I wanted to accompany him and have lunch with him since he looked pretty lonely. He's my friend after all. But then again Gajeel is someone who doesn't want anyone helping him so much because he'll look pitiful. But still, I tried. "Guys," I called out to Lucy and to the others. "Juvia will just get something she forgot in the room. Don't wait for me. I'll meet you later in the park." They waved and left chattering about. Then I sprinted to the door leading to the top floor. But again I was stopped by Belle and her cronies. "Going after the Phantom guy?" Her irritating voice made me stop. I turned. She continued to speak in a mocking voice. "This is really bad. Two Phantom students coming for revenge." Anger rang through my ears. "Don't you have anything better to do than to show off your stupidity?" Belle was taken aback for a moment but then she showed her vexing leer. "Actually, I have many things better to do than to stop two Phantom students from harming Fairy Academy again. Precious time with my boyfriend is wasted, you know?" Now, I'm mad. "Juvia doesn't care about your wasted time and boyfriend. And even the stupidest brain would know that Juvia and Gajeel are now Fairy Academy students." But Belle snapped and said, 'So, this Gajeel is your friend?" I glared at her, "Obviously!" And I stormed after Gajeel up the stairs.

O-kay...So this is where most of A13 boys eat. And they were fighting. Well, Jet and Droy were fighting Gajeel who...um... wasn't fighting back? "Gajeel," I called out. "Stop it." It seemed that nobody heard me. But Makarov and Erza appeared beside me. "Stop this fight now," Makarov said. And surprisingly they stopped. "Jet, Droy," Makarov called their attention. "I know that it's hard for you to accept Gajeel. But you should. I don't want any more fights breaking between any of you." Makarov's voice was stern then he left. Everyone was still. Only Gajeel started sitting in the corner. But at that moment Natsu and Gray appeared too. "Hey, Gajeel." Natsu called enthusiastically to him. He sat beside him but Gray was hesitant. He gave me a look and followed what Natsu did. After some moments Natsu was wild. Shouting incomprehensible things at Gajeel and Gray. Then they started their petty fight. And soon Elfman and the others joined in. Breaking plates and throwing foods at each other.

Erza and I went to talk with Jet and Droy. "Um...Juvia is very sorry for what happened." I started. They looked at me. "I'm sure that Gajeel's changed already. Sorry about what he did to you both and especially Levy." Jet replied in a soft voice. "Yeah. We'll try to accept him too." Unexpectedly Gajeel came toward us. "Gajeel," I muttered. "I think we owe them an apology." Then everyone was quiet waiting for Gajeel to say something. "Gajeel," I looked at him, pleading. He didn't change his cold stare but then in a small voice he whispered. "Sorry. For...everything." Then everything went back to normal. They weren't exactly buddy-buddies with Gajeel already but at least they weren't glowering at him. I sighed and Erza and I headed to the park with 30 minutes left to eat but I saw Gray separate from the others into the farthest corner. I just ignored the feeling in my gut, like something was wrong. I just followed Erza but she stopped abruptly. She motioned me to be quiet and come closer. Two different voices. Someone was talking with someone in the phone. We couldn't hear them clearly but we caught some of what they were saying.

"-beware..." a shrill voice whispered. A girl.

"Why?" an anxious one. Male.

"-two of them...tomorrow...starting with Levy"

"How did you know?"

"I prefer to keep it secret."

"...owe me. The kiss last week..."

"I received another letter...revenge...Do you know any other people who are from Phantom? Only _them..."_

I realized they were talking about Gajeel and me. And something to happen tomorrow to Levy. I looked at Erza with puzzled eyes. But she returned this puzzled look to me. Then we heard the footsteps slowly becoming inaudible. We concluded that she left already. Erza's voice was still soft. "Revenge... Phantom... Be careful Juvia. I think it's either Phantom really is going for revenge..."

"But Juvia isn't involved in this. Promise." I said to her. But she looked worried. "Or Gajeel. I know he's changed."

"I believe you Juvia. Just be careful. You and Gajeel. Something bad is going to happen to Levy and we'll try to prevent it. And you should stay clear. Because there is a big possibility that you and Gajeel will be blamed. Beware. Maybe someone is just framing you. Or Phantom really wants revenge and wants to frame you. Just don't tell this to anybody else. I'll tell Sir Makarov."

"But I think I know the girl's voice..." I said.

"Yes. And Belle really hates you so like I said: don't worry. A13 will be here for you."

But I was very worried and I guess Erza noticed because she said: "Don't worry Juvia. You and Gajeel are members of Fairy Academy, not Phantom. Always remember that fact."

**A\N: So...what do you think of it. Someone wants to frame Juvia and Gajeel. And the voice they heard was Belle's. Will Erza and the others keep Levy safe? What will happen to Juvia and Gajeel? Find out in the next upcoming chapters. And I decided to add another character from the anime/manga Fairy Tail to my story. Oh, and the school Festival is coming nearer. Something's gonna happen... =) Hope ya'll like it...REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT...**

**A/N: Gosh. Here's the new chapter. It didn't answer all the questions from the previous chapter but still watch and thanks for all the reviews... =) I'm really grateful  
**

**Chapter 6: Set up**

The bell just rang to tell that the classes today were finished. I've been worried by the conversation we overheard a while ago. I am sure the girl that was talking was Belle. But who sent her the letter? And who was the man on the phone? _...__The kiss last week... _This was what the man on the phone said. No, it can't be. Gray wouldn't believe that Gajeel and I are still working for Phantom. But he was the only one I can think of. I peeked at his direction and saw that he was fixing his things. He was just placing his remarkable ice blue-colored pen in his pocket... He was somewhat clumsy and nervous. And, he was acting weird. I glanced at the direction of Erza. She was intently looking at Levy's direction. And Levy. What was going to happen to her tomorrow? If we could get a hold of the letters Belle received, then we would know what really was happening. I got a nervous feeling about this. Lucy and the others called me to join them but I waved them off. They looked worried but Erza said something to them and they waved goodbye to me. Erza came to me.

"Don't worry. Levy will be alright. And so will Gajeel and you. You can mention everything that we heard to Gajeel. I'll talk to sir Makarov. See you tomorrow." She left in hurry. I collected my things and neared Gajeel.

"Gajeel," I looked at him seriously. He stopped what he was doing and faced me. "Juvia wants to talk with you about...something serious." In the corner of my eye, I saw Gray glare at us suspiciously but when I caught him looking he hurried out of the room and met with Belle on the hallway. I don't know what's wrong with him.

"Is there a problem?" He asked keenly. I just nodded. And we left the room, and started walking. Is it just me or the dirty looks from others were dirtier this time that Gajeel and I were seen together.

"...Phantom students..."

"...Spies..."

"...wants revenge..."

"...trouble makers..."

Gajeel and I just ignored them and hurriedly walked out of the humongous gates. When there were no students around, I started talking.

"You know, A13 isn't bad at all." I started. Gajeel just snorted. "Well you should try to be friendlier. You should apologize to Levy too."

Gajeel was silent at first but he said: "Okay then." His expression was wistful. "I'll try to talk to her tomorrow."

Tomorrow..."No," I suddenly said. "And speaking of which..." I told him everything that I heard. Including my suspicions of Belle and...Gray. He was silent. Then he said, "I think there's another Phantom student in the academy who's really giving letters to that Belle. And maybe, just maybe, Gray, being our classmate, volunteered to spy on ... us. They're working together to stop that someone who wants to disturb the peace in the academy."

"And the number one suspect is us." I agreed. Gajeel just sighed and started walking to his place. "Just stay out of trouble tomorrow and be safe," I called out to him. Then I remembered that I borrowed his phone to get his number. "Gajeel," I shouted at him. He looked back and caught the phone. "Call if there's trouble!" He didn't look back but he waved his hand. I started walking toward my way home too. But all of a sudden I felt something hit me hard and then everything became dim.

Surprisingly, I woke up on the bench in the park near the place I was hit. I was a little dizzy but I checked my things if something was stolen. Well...that's strange. I have all my things and nothing very much changed except that...How did Gajeel's phone end up in my bag? Then suddenly it struck me. I remember now. I borrowed it during lunch and forgot to return it during lunch ... but I returned it before he left just a while ago. I hurried to stand up and go to Gajeel's place. But when I stood up, I saw something that really bothered me. On the exact place where I fell unconscious something caught my eyes. It was glinting beautifully as the rays of the sun struck it. It was a pen, and not just an ordinary pen. It was a remarkable ice blue-colored pen.

I became very confused. It meant that Gray was here. Maybe the pen fell out of his pocket while he tried to...run away? After he hit me? No way would Gray do that. I just _know_ that he wouldn't do such a thing. I took the pen and ran towards the direction of Gajeel's house.

On my way there, I saw a pub. Knowing Gajeel, I think he'd cool here for a bit. And as I entered the place I knew I was right. He was drinking in the corner and his things were nowhere to be found near him. I went near him.

"Gajeel, where are your things?" I asked him.

He seemed surprised. "Oh, Juvia. It's..." He scanned his surroundings and spotted his things near the counter. "...over there." He got up to get them and when he returned I told him what just happened. "I didn't notice that someone stole my phone in my bag. But why would that someone put it in _your_ bag?"

I shrugged, "Juvia also has no idea. But I don't understand what Gray's pen is doing there. Is something else missing in your bag?" Gajeel began to inspect his things. When he finally looked up he answered, "Just something unimportant. A pen. And I thought attaching my name on the case would help it from being lost." I sighed. I don't think someone stole Gajeel's pen. I'm sure Gajeel could care less about his pen, anyway and lost it. I stood up to leave, "Be careful then."

- The next day...

Today I woke up early and got to school. There was this nervous feeling in my gut that something terrible was happening. And I was even more worried because my instincts are always right. So more or less, something terrible really is happening. I tried to call Gajeel on my way to school but he wasn't answering it. Now I'm really sure that something's wrong, big time.

As I entered the school gates people were murmuring something about betrayal. And eyes were on me, of course. Is Levy hurt? Gosh. I'm hoping against hope that Erza has kept Levy safe. But I knew I was wrong. It was still 6:30 yet the hallway near our classroom was filled with students already. And there were teachers everywhere. I pushed myself in for a closer look, and there was Levy in the middle of the crowd being checked by the school doctor. Some people were asked to fetch the stretcher to carry Levy to the school clinic. Levy was a little conscious. But it looks like any moment now, she would faint. Erza was arguing with some teachers and Belle, who was holding a black pen. "No..." I muttered. Eyes followed me. The moment Belle saw me she showed her devious smile. She walked nearer me and the crowd around me dispersed all of a sudden. "Where's your partner in crime?" She asked in a falsetto, singsong voice. And in the worst moments he could show up, Gajeel appeared behind me.

"Right on cue." Belle laughed.

"You don't have enough evidence," Erza glared at Belle.

"This...," Belle raised her hand for everyone to see the pen with Gajeel's name on it. "...is evidence."

"It doesn't necessarily mean that Gajeel did it. It could be a coincidence that Gajeel just lost that pen. Or someone might have framed him," Erza rebutted.

"Yeah right," someone in the crowd said. "I'm sure the _other one_ did it then if it is a _set up_."

"No," somehow, Levy caught everyone's attention. The doctor tried to comfort her and asked her to relax but she continued to speak. "I'm sure it's not Gajeel or Juvia. He or she is bigger and taller than Juvia but still not as big and tall as Gajeel." But the doctor asked her to lie on the stretcher and was carried to the clinic. Silence.

"But what about the conversation I heard yesterday on the corridor?" A girl asked and I remembered that she was a crony of Belle.

"What conversation?" Erza snapped.

"They did it." The girl pointed at Gajeel and me. "I heard Juvia talking with someone in her phone about a plan. And they mentioned the name Levy. I'm sure Gajeel was on the other line."

Then Makarov spoke up. "Everyone must go back to their own classrooms and all people who have evidences or any knowledge about what happened come with me to my office. Including you three." He pointed at Erza, Gajeel and me.

There were mutters of complaints but everyone followed the order.

-In the office.

"I can prove that we didn't talk in the phone. I'll show you." I opened my bag to get my phone when I remembered that I left it in my _other_ bag. **(A/N: Juvia has 2 bags. 1 for her important things, which is in her lunch bag, and another one for her school things. She only brought her school bag with her.) "**I left in the room. I'll just get it." I stood up but Belle said, "She's going to delete the proof." Let's just check the phone of Gajeel."

Instinctively Gajeel and I exchanged glances. Now we know why someone stole Gajeel's phone and returned it. This is really a set up. "No-" I said.

"Why," Belle snapped. "You're afraid that there is evidence." She got up and snatched the bag of Gajeel and found the phone fast. "Here," she showed everyone the list of calls Gajeel received.

"That's not enough. You can't be sure that this girl," Erza pointed at the friend of Belle, "is telling the truth that she heard them talking about a _plan._"

Belle looked like she was slapped in the face. Then she hurriedly inspected the phone of Gajeel. I sighed in relief. Gosh, I guess the one who set us up - which was most likely Belle, but we still had no evidence against her – didn't succeed in setting us up. I guess everything was going to be fine for us now. But just as I was feeling happy Belle cracked a triumphant sneer. Uh-oh. She showed Gajeel's phone's inbox. And it showed the messages Gajeel received lately. And it showed messages from _me – _proof that Gajeel really did receive messages from me about a plan.

Say it. We're doomed.

**A/N: That's it. What do you think of it? Review... Till the next chapter... =)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT**

**A/N: Just read on and enjoy =) **

**Chapter 7: Complications and Surprises**

Yeah, doomed was the right word. We were going to have a "talk" in the principal's office. I know it already; we're going to be expelled. We just missed the first subject and we were the number one suspects or rather we are now the evil people who hurt Levy. I've never felt so lousy in all my life. I didn't know what Gajeel was feeling but he was somehow very quiet and tensed. As we were walking down the hallway to our classroom I began to get even more nervous. What would our classmates think of us now? How would we be treated? Oh no. How can we possibly explain that we didn't know what really happened? But just as I was thinking these thoughts Erza came behind us.

"Don't worry. We'll prove them wrong." She said ever so firmly that I was almost convinced that everything would be okay, but I know they wouldn't. It's just too good to be true.

"But they've got evidence against us," Gajeel muttered.

"But I saw Gray's pen yesterday...Maybe he..." I dismissed the thought immediately. I'm sure Gray has nothing to do with all these problems.

"But why was Gray's pen there yesterday on the place you were hit?" Erza asked but she didn't look...worried. Nobody answered her. Afterwards I just decided to tell her that I was sure Gray was the one Belle was talking to in the phone. Erza didn't seem to be surprised either.

Erza said we're going to have free time for the hour because it was supposed to be Makarov's teaching hour but he talked to the principal about the incident and visited Levy. So Erza was going to look after the class, the only thing we're allowed was chatting with our classmates in the room or changing seats, but no eating or leaving the classroom. Erza explained this to change the subject while we were continuing to walk towards our classroom. I was really nervous just opening the door but Erza just gave me a comforting smile and I opened the door.

The room was unusually quiet and I could feel the gloomy atmosphere in the air. When we entered our classmates stared at us. I noticed Jet and Droy were not here, probably visited Levy. But as I continued to scan the room I noticed that Gray wasn't here too. Where was he? Lucy broke my thread of thoughts. She was the first one to speak, "Guys, what happened?" Natsu followed with another question, "are you alright?" Cana shouted, "How can they be alright, after being set up by that Belle." Cana said her name with disgust. And the others followed and said dirty names about Belle. I don't know what I expected on how my classmates would react about the incident but definitely not _this_. They were siding with us even though there was really a high possibility that we were the one that did it. But they still sided with us. "Guys," I said over the noise. Everyone seemed to hear me and stopped talking at once. "Juvia and Gajeel are sorry." Gajeel nodded and muttered in agreement.

Natsu suddenly asked, "So you were actually the one who hurt Levy?" His eyes were big but not accusing. "No, we wouldn't do that to her. We just wanted to apo – "I started to defend myself and Gajeel but Natsu then sighed loudly in relief and said loudly, "Then you don't need to apologize anymore." The others nodded in agreement. Erza asked everyone to settle down. She told everything that happened a while ago and she asked me to relate what happened yesterday but Erza silently pleaded that I shouldn't tell about Gray's pen. I was confused but I just followed her. As I finished everyone began talking with each other, saying their opinions. I took a seat and tried to clear my head but then the door opened. Gray came inside. His arm had a little cut with cloth covered over it but by the looks of it, blood was still gushing out. Some of my classmates asked what happened to him but he said an excuse like he just had a small accident. Erza came forward to meet him. They went in the corner and their face was serious. I think that Erza was confronting Gray about his pen because she brought it out and returned it to him. But somehow, I think I'm wrong. It seems like they're talking about something else because Erza wasn't accusing Gray and Gray doesn't seem to be the one explaining. In fact Erza was the one explaining. But my thread of thoughts was interrupted by someone who sat beside me.

"Erza is weird today," he said. It was Gajeel.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"She's a little bit suspicious. I think she's not telling us everything she knows about the incident," Gajeel explained in a whisper.

I was shocked. I couldn't say anything and my expression was disbelief so Gajeel continued his explanation. "How did she know about the pen of Gray and that you have been hit if we didn't tell her about the story yet..."

The conversation a while ago came back to me...

_"But I saw Gray's pen yesterday...Maybe he..." I dismissed the thought immediately. I'm sure Gray has nothing to do with all these problems._

_ "But why was Gray's pen there yesterday on the place you were hit?" Erza asked but she didn't look...worried._

And Erza didn't look worried that Gray was the one who hit me. Now that I remembered I'm really sure. I think she believes Gray has nothing to do with it but I don't see how.

"And the new student is also suspicious," Gajeel said, again breaking my thoughts.

"New student?" I asked since I didn't notice a new student a while ago.

"He's Jellal Fernandez," He looked at the direction of a blue-haired, nice-looking guy with a sad expression on his face. He was having a serious talk with Natsu and some others. "He had a twin brother you know but he left school last year. His brother was a great student of this school but Jellal is different. In the old days, he was a trouble maker but he got caught in an accident. Had an amnesia, but he's recovering his memories. Ever since he was hospitalized, his attitude changed. He became good. A13 believes that he really is good now, but the other section thinks otherwise."

"Why's he suspicious?" I asked.

"I overheard _them_ talking about a plan...," Gajeel's voice was, if possible, more hushed. I was dumbstruck. "...with Gray." I raised an eyebrow. "...and the principal." Now that was too much. I exclaimed in a loud voice and disbelief, "WHAT?"

Everyone looked at me with worry and asked if something was wrong. I just apologized and sat down. Jellal, Erza, Gray and the PRINCIPAL? Maybe Gajeel was just lying. But why would he lie? Or maybe he was mistaken with the people he saw. But that is not like Gajeel.

"What was the plan they were talking about?" I quietky asked Gajeel.

"I didn't hear them exactly but I caught some of what they were saying though their voices were muffled and very soft so I didn't hear everything..." Gajeel said and he recalled everything and told me:

**(A/N : so this is what Gajeel heard...)**

_ "...failure...hurt Levy...," the principal's voice..._

_ "...need to make up a plan...," Gray's urgent voice._

_ "Just do your work for the meantime;" Erza scolded Gray but then said in a much softer voice, "_She's _not suspecting anything yet?"_

_ "No...but she got my pen in the park..."Gray answered._

_ "...you sure that...?" Erza asked in another muffled voice._

_ "...thinking 'bout a plan..." Mr. Happy suddenly said. Erza and Gray were quiet._

_ "...Jellal's help...". Then he whispered something. Everything was quiet for a moment._

_ "We'll put the plan to action on Friday... After the employees meeting..." Makarov said. __**(**_**A/N: During meetings, the classes are cut to half day. So the meeting will be held in 1:00 PM-2:00 PM at least)**

Gajeel's story was stuck in my thoughts. A _she? _Who were they talking about. Me? Well, I was the one who got Gray's pen in the park... And a plan on Friday. Is it good or bad? I'm sure it's for the betterment of the school but Gray was talking to Belle. And I think Belle is bad. But there is Erza and the principal and Jellal doesn't seem very violent. They're in the good with Gray. At least I believe so.

-At the principal's office...

The principal was very...peculiar. He has ears like a cat. And he loves fishes. He was young and was a happy-go-lucky type true to his name – Mr. Happy. But when he spoke with Gajeel and me, he was very serious. He didn't expel us which was a relief. He said that it wasn't enough proof because we told him about the incident yesterday when Gajeel's phone was stolen. And he warned us to be more careful because he said that he was sure that the attacks won't stop until the culprit was caught. And this encounter made me sure that the principal was on the good side. So the plan was really for the betterment of the school. But what's this nervous feeling I've got when I heard that it will be done on Friday? Did I mention my intuitions are usually right? Though I still hope that I'm wrong and everything will be perfect and cleared up on Friday. Well. We'll see about that.

**A/N: O-kay... So that was complicated. I just want to wrap up the problem in case it's unclear. Let's just wrap up the problem so far. Somebody is setting Gajeel and Juvia up. Juvia and Erza heard all about this while listening to the voice of Belle talking to Gray on the phone. And Erza and Gray are kinda suspicious because Gajeel overheard them with the principal, talking about a plan that will be executed on Friday... Well thanks again for all the reviews... and sorry if I'm writing crap because I'm just a new writer. And I'm just 13 =) But I'm still hoping that you'll like it because it's not just crappy romance. I wanted to really make a story with a problem. Not just lovey-dovey stories. I'm looking forward to all your comments. REVIEW... Thanks to all of you... And I'm beginning to have a busy schedule since summer is near ending in our place. School again. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Later then =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT**

**A/N: OMG! I know that it's been sooooo loooooong since I haven't updated. I'm really sorry. I just started to become really busy. Next next week is the start of school. I had to enroll, buy my things, and I'm a member of this club in my community, and we're kind of planning for a final outing this summer since we're going to be super busy in our own schools. Well it's not just an outing actually. We're going to spearhead a 3-day "summer camp" for other kids and we are lacking funds so were soliciting and we cleaned the camp and prepared it and we shopped for food and we etc. etc. You get the point. I was super busy I wasn't able to use the computer for a week. But I made it. I made a new chapter. And BTW I just wanted to try a new POV. Sorry if it's crappy again...but still I hope you'll enjoy it. It will be just shorter than usual, though. But still I did my best to make it good. So introducing... (drumroll pls.) the POV of... Belle =) Bwahahah **

**Chapter 8: three words and another note**

It's been a week since I've been going out with Gray. It's also been a week since the letters started to come. And it's been a week since students in Fairy Tail were hurt one by one. The letters contain warnings of who will be next and when. But I have no idea who sent them. I only told Gray about it. But I'm sure it's the Phantom students – Juvia and Gajeel. I don't even know what came in the mind of our principal that made him accept such students. But somehow, I don't have any evidence. And besides, I'm becoming a little suspicious of Gray. Juvia said that she found the pen of Gray where she was supposed to be hit. Was she telling the truth? No way, she was just setting my boyfriend up. I sighed and tried to remove my problems out of my mind. I applied my lip gloss and checked my look one last time and hurried back to the classroom to get my bag and tried to think of something good that is going to happen. Well, Gray agreed to go out on Friday night. My friends and I are going out on Saturday and... Actually I had I fight with Amy. She said I was too bossy and that she was prettier than me and her stupid muscular boyfriend was better looking than Gray and that... STOP. I'm supposed to be forgetting about my problems. But the moment I was in the classroom and opened my bag, there was the letter I was expecting. Another problem. I looked at my classmates but they were busy chatting with each other as they left the room for break. I made sure no one else can see the letter. Oh, who is it this time and when will it happen? I opened the letter carefully. At first I was shocked. It was impossible. So my guess was wrong. But a smile crawled in my face. The note only contained three words. Three words enough to make my day: Juvia Lockser – Friday.

I crumpled the note and stashed it in my bag. No way is Gray going to find out about that. I sighed and turned to close my bag but I saw, tucked in one of my notebooks, another note. Somehow the note made me very nervous. How come I received 2 letters today? Could it be that two people are in danger? The hopeful and evil part of me wished that the other one is Gajeel. I turned to open the note. I don't really know what to expect but definitely not this – my name... I scanned my surroundings. The room was empty. But I could imagine someone waiting for the perfect time to hurt me... Being alone in the room gave me the creeps. I slowly started to walk out and then rushed out and ran into the not-so-full-since-everyone-is-at-the-park-for-the-break corridor, and I spotted Gray. He was shocked when he saw me but then realized it was just me. Relieve flushed in me. I ran into his arms and cried, releasing my fear and nervousness. When I calmed down, he accompanied me outside to the park and found a spot perfect for speaking privately.

"You received a note?" He asked me.

"Two notes actually," I replied in a shaky voice.

"Who are the two?"

I realized that the note with my name on it was crumpled in my fists since I read it. I showed it to him. He was silent for a while but he comforted me. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. He held my hand but I was kind of irritated because he did it hesitantly. "Who's the other one?" He asked.

I remembered Juvia. I know Juvia likes Gray. I overheard Erza and the others about a dare to confess her true feelings to Gray. What if she steals Gray from me? No way. I couldn't risk that.

I looked at Gray and lied, "It just said that I'd better be extra careful specially you, because you could be hurt because I've been telling you about the letters."

"You don't have to worry about me," he replied but then he looked me in the eyes, 'Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course I am. Why would I lie to you?" I wanted and expected him to apologize for accusing me of lying. But instead of doing so, his ice cold stare didn't change.

"You better be," he said in the same cold voice, "because if someone else is hurt on the same day and you knew all about it coming..." I felt a shiver down my spine.

"...you and I are finished." With that he strode off and didn't look back.

.

**A/N: Okay... So what do you think? Review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT**

**A/N: I actually decided to add real romance already because I'm sooo in love today... Well, I'll do it pair by pair... Back to Juvia's POV...Starting with: **

**Chapter 9: Gajeel and Levy**

Everyone was trying to act normally, though the past few weeks weren't normal at all. But as usual Mr. Makarov was the one who started this "acting normal" thing. He entered the room and greets us casually as if no student was hurt. But the only students who followed his lead were A13 students, of course. They were the only ones who didn't accuse us. Even now Mr. Makarov was talking about the school festival next week. We aren't even sure if it will push through. But it's nice that everyone in class was looking forward to it. We already planned what are the booths and the decorations and the activities and foods of course. Mr. Makarov was talking about the dance.

"So we decided, the boys are going to do the "asking" while the girls wait. Boys could choose any girl. It doesn't matter the reason to me. But to her, I guess you should provide."

Moans and looks of confusion fill the room.

"Actually, I want this as your project. I mean for additional ten points in your exam. You are not required to ask a girl out, but being out with someone could actually lift your spirits up. And for plus points. But I don't want the plus points to be the main reason you do this. It should be because you want to. I want the boys to give the girl they ask out anything sweet with a note or a letter. With a note or a letter," Makarov started to explain. "I'll ask the girls after the festival who among you boys gave something nice with a note or letter. To make it sweeter. And the girls all receive additional 10 points by the way."

Complaints were heard from the boys but cheers from the girls. But Makarov simply said that it also wasn't fair if the girls don't receive anything sweet from the boys.

I went to visit levy for 10 minutes of our recess.

"Oh, hi." Levy said with a surprised smile. "It's nice you came to visit."

"Just wanted to apologize for everything you know. For..."

"Oh come on. It's okay. Thanks for the flowers and foods you send every day," she gestured to her bedside table. I was about to say "you're welcome" when I saw the table filled with flowers and food. I mean I did send her some foods but I didn't send her flowers and that much food. I wasn't able to visit Levy myself so I just asked Gajeel to give them in my place.

"Um...Juvia didn't give you any flowers and some of these were from me but these," I pointed to the big pile of heart chocolates, "are not."

"But Gajeel said," Levy started, "they all came from you..."

The door of her room opened again and a voice said, "Some more foods from Ju-."

Gajeel was standing there holding another box of candies and stopped when he realized that I was there.

"Oh, you didn't tell you'll visit Levy too," he broke the silence.

"Most of these actually came from you?" I asked Gajeel who nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place that some were from you too?," Levy asked too.

"I figured out that if it came from me, you wouldn't accept it."

Levy and I just laughed. "See you later, Levy," I said as I left for the door and winked at Gajeel who, in exchange, looked confused, and I closed the door but stayed to listen to their conversation:

"Thanks so much for everything. The doctor said I could go out just in time for the school festival and...for the dance..." Levy said.

"That's... great," Gajeel replied, "and speaking of the dance..." I heard Gajeel get something from his things.

I heard Levy giggled. "This is a nice letter, asking me out for the dance. That's sweet." I could imagine Levy's sweet smile already and Gajeel's embarrassed face.

"I ... I have a feeling I'm going to fail the test," Gajeel said arrogantly, "so...I just asked you out for the plus points." Levy just laughed at how cute Gajeel looks when he tried to lie. I left them in their happy chat and went to find Lucy and the others.

A/N: So that's a vacation from all the problems though it was barely 10 minutes. Next up, some of ... Just Review


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT**

**A/N: read on...**

Chapter 10: Lucky and Unlucky

I was near the park when Erza saw me and called my attention.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded. She continued, "We actually have a guess on who sent notes Belle. It could only be Annie or Amy." I shot a confused look at her. She looked around us to see if anyone could overhear and she lowered her voice. "Gray said that Belle didn't trust anyone except her cronies and himself of course. Her bag has a small chain which needed the password to be entered. The only ones who know the password are Gray, Annie, Amy and Belle, herself. Belle is stupid to trust it to them. But I'm positive. It's either Amy or Annie."

"Or Gray," I added.

Erza just shook her head, "Gray is with us. He would never frame you. He has no reason to. Believe in him okay? There isn't much evidence but Jellal and I are looking for some."

"Jellal and you?" I questioned her.

"Oh, Jellal's good in things like snooping around or planning in things like that. But for the good."She added, "And he's clever too and he's good in lying. Well he's lousy in lying," she laughed for a moment and I realized that Erza really likes Jellal. "But he's good to be with," she smiled.

I sighed. Erza seems to be in good mood even if tomorrow was Friday. Wasn't she preparing for a plan or something? I wonder if it's because she gets to be with Jellal. Oh well, they are the lucky ones but I decided to confess that Gajeel overheard them. At first Erza looked worried but she said, "I guess it is okay for me to tell you what we were really talking about...

This was their real and complete conversation:

_"It was a failure. They succeeded and hurt Levy," the principal's voice._

_ "I guess it's time we need to make up a plan," Gray's urgent voice._

_ "Just do your work for the meantime;" Erza scolded Gray but then said in a much softer voice, "She's not suspecting anything yet, your girlfriend?"_

_ "No, I guess. I don't know how but she got my pen in the park. Juvia, I mean. I know I had it before I met up with ...Belle and her friends._

_ "Are you sure that they didn't steal anything from you? Like your pen?" Erza asked in another muffled voice._

_ "I'm thinking 'bout a plan," Mr. Happy suddenly said. Erza and Gray were quiet. _

_ "We could use Natsu and Jellal's help." Then he whispered something, "It's not much of a plan but I want Gray to check and make sure you hear all about the notes from Belle. You said she received it during recess. But the only people with her are Annie and Amy. Jellal and Erza will be following the two girls and find out more about them. And I get the feeling that there is a man involved here because a girl wouldn't be able to beat Levy that much right." Everything was quiet for a moment._

_ "We'll put the plan to action on Friday... After the employees meeting..." Makarov said. "I know that there will be two people to be hurt on Friday. I received a letter myself a while ago but it didn't mention the name. Gray, find out who these two are. The note mentioned that it will happen here in school in the afternoon after or maybe during our meeting. I want you to follow one of them and Natsu will be following the other. Jellal and Erza, you should find out who the man involved is before Friday. I'm sure he'll be doing it again and you should be following him on Friday. When you find out his plan, call three or five policemen and they will help you in following him. There are cameras hidden around the school building only. Make sure he does the crime here in the building so that we'll see him he can't say lies and defend himself anymore. That's the simplest plan actually. Just following them around and making sure the police will see it with their own eyes. But what I really need you to focus on is the man. You should really find out who he is and also about Annie and Amy. If you don't find out who he is, the plan on Friday will be useless._

Erza finished her story.

"So, did you find out who the man is? Tomorrow is Friday. And who are the two students?" I asked her.

"Jellal and I have a guess but we're not 100 percent sure," Erza answered. "And Gray said that one of the students in danger tomorrow is Belle. But the other one, Belle didn't say anything."

So Belle wasn't the one setting me up after all. But Belle wouldn't tell Gray who was the other one? That's making Gray's work harder..._ "Just do your work for the meantime" _I remembered Erza scold Gray_._

"Erza, what exactly is Gray's _work_?" I curiously asked.

"Oh, you know. Getting information from Belle," Erza answered.

A little hope lit inside me. Gray became Belle's girlfriend when Belle started receiving letters.

"How did you find out that Belle was receiving letters?" I asked again.

"She came into the office one day and gave the letter to the principal. It said: 'Beware. Phantom strikes back one student at a time.' But she didn't report anything else so we figured she was keeping the letters to herself. Gray became his boyfriend and he figured that the one who sent letters didn't want Belle to tell it to anyone. But Gray is successful. We've been able to know before something happens but there are times that I'm a little late. Just like in the case of Levy and some other students,"Erza explained.

I couldn't help but smile a little. So it was just Gray's _work_. He was just trying to do his job, to find out who was the next one in danger. It wasn't because he likes Belle. Erza seemed to notice my smile and she understood. "Sorry if I didn't tell this earlier. But don't worry; the work of Gray will be finished soon," and with one last smile she waved goodblye.

I waved and said goodbye to her left for the park when I bumped into Gray, Natsu and Jellal. They were talking about something serious but when they saw me they tried to look more relaxed.

"Oh hi guys," I waved at them and they greeted back.

"Oh Juvia, did someone ask you out already?"Natsu asked in his own carefree way.

"Huh?"

"For the dance, I mean," Natsu clarified.

"Um, none yet actually," I admitted and blushed despite of myself. Natsu's companions, Gray and Jellal, were looking uncomfortable.

"See, Gray already asked someone out and so did Jellal. Soon all the girls would be gone and so will my additional 10 points," he said. I just laughed nervously at his statement. So Gray probably asked Belle, and Jellal asked Erza. I sighed again and decided to lie. "Oh, actually, I forgot but someone already asked Juvia out."

"Who?," Gray asked suddenly. I was surprised and so were Natsu and Jellal. "I mean," Gray said calmly, "who asked you out?"

I blushed a little more then smiled at them, "It's a secret."

"Oh. Then I guess I'll find someone else," Natsu muttered.

"Um...Mr. Makarov actually said that you should ask a person out and give her something, not just for the 10 points you know. It should be because you want to," I reminded him.

"That's the problem. I want to ask_ her_ out but I'm afraid I'll get rejected," Natsu complained.

I'm not really sure who Natsu was talking about but somehow I got a feeling – and my intuitions are usually correct – that Natsu was talking about Lucy. "Well, you should try at least. You know, she's actually waiting for you to ask _her_ out," I advised. And I guessed Natsu knows that I know who he was talking about but Gray and Jellal looked clueless. Then I realized it was only 15 minutes before the end of recess, so I waved my goodbye to them. Natsu yelled his thanks and his companions waved.

Now, I'm worried that nobody would really ask me out. How unlucky could I get? I decided to go and hurry to our eating place behind the bushes.

"Oh, hi Juvia," Lucy greeted me while Mirajane moved aside to make place.

"Hi," I sat down and brought out my food.

"So, anybody asked any of you yet?" Mirajane asked.

"No luck," one of us said and the rest of us shook our head.

"At least we still get 10 points?" Cana said but it was more like a question.

"But it's going to be boring without a date," Biska complained. Nobody disagreed.

"Don't worry, Juvia thinks boys are just nervous that we'll let them down," I said trying to comfort them.

"What makes you say so?" Everyone asked.

"Well because that's just the nature of some boys, Juvia thinks," I said.

"Maybe."

** A/N: Please review. And in the next chapter, it's Friday. My story is near its end. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT...**

**A/N: Sorry for a late update... But hey, I'm nearing the conclusion. And guess what...I decided to try another POV. Enjoy. **

Chapter 11: **it's Friday**

Gray's POV

Today was Friday. Everything was as normal as could ever be. Everywhere, people were busy talking about the festival and their dates. Natsu asked Lucy out. I told him I was going out with someone else too. But the truth is I have no date. I was thinking of asking Belle out. But Mr. Makarov said that it shouldn't be for the plus points but because it's what we want. I was going to really ask Belle out but Juvia reminded me of what Mr. Makarov said. And because of her I felt like I don't want to go with Belle, somehow. But now who am I going to ask out? Honestly, I was considering Juvia but somebody asked her already. Sigh. Then I remembered it was Friday and somehow I feel nervous. How can I be thinking of the date when I haven't figured out who the other student in danger was. And time was ticking. Natsu was pressuring me too. I was going to be with Belle. I just told Natsu that he'll go with Erza and Jellal. Though he complained a little he can't do anything about it anyway. The day passed normally. Makarov assigned some of us to clean the park so that he has an excuse to let us stay in the school with Annie, Amy, Belle and some of the students of A 13. I was assigned with Belle to the Library and so were some others so that we'll be safe. And before I knew it the bells rang to signal that it's time for the meeting and students who were not going to do anything in school can leave already.

Erza, Jellal, and Natsu were together. Jellal was following Annie. Erza was following Amy. And Natsu followed the boyfriend of Amy. And I was with Belle. We were to call each other for support, in case something bad happens. The library was filled with some students only. Most of them were in the park. There were only 5 of us actually. After some time the three of them asked if they can be excused for a while for a short break. That left Belle and I alone. I tried to ask her one last time.

"Who's the other one?"

"I told you already. Do I have to explain myself," she stubbornly said.

"Come on, Belle. Don't be so selfish," I felt anger rising in me already. I'm out of patience. Someone else was in trouble and here she was stubbornly denying she knows who that student is.

"I don't know!" She shouted back. And grabbed her bag and stood up but the chain that was keeping her bag safe was somehow caught in something. She was so angry she pulled it and with a loud ripping noise her bag was torn. Her things were scattered everywhere. She knelt to get all her things. Then, I saw a crumpled paper and got it.

"Gray!" She tried to grab it back but she was too slow for me.

Juvia Lockser – Friday...

"Juvia," I murmered. I turned and was supposed to run outside to find her. She was one of the students who were tasked to clean a classroom. I was deaf to Belle's cries and shouts for me come back, but then she shrieked in a louder and more scared voice. I followed my instinct to look back and I saw the shelves falling in domino effect towards Belle. That could really kill someone if it hit. I shouted at Belle but she was too scared to move at all. I ran as fast as I could to save her. I pushed her. We were able to dodge the shelves and I watched the wreck. All shelves was destroyed and toppled. But I was wrong. I looked at my back and realized that there was still the smallest shelf standing. But as soon as I realized that, the shelf also wobbled and fell forward. The shelf may be a lot smaller than the rest, made of plastic, fragile, and contains less books but it would hurt somebody like Belle if it fell on her. Especially not in her face. I didn't have time to push her away so I just used myself as her cover. Her eyes were closed, expecting the crash but I put myself over her. It may have been an awkward position but I didn't have the time to think of such things. I just closed my eyes and braced myself for the crash. But it still hurt. I could feel that I wasn't seriously hurt but the pain was just new and it overwhelmed me and I didn't want to move. I felt the shelf slide to my left and so did the books. I opened my eyes and Belle slowly opened hers too. Tears began to form in her eyes. She was shocked from what happened.

"Gray..." she muttered. Then I realized that we were in an embarrassing and uncomfortable position.

"Oh, sorry," I started to explain myself and stand up but my back still hurt a little. Then she just pulled my neck and kissed me full in the mouth. I tried to pull away but I winced in pain. I asked her to stop but she didn't let me finish my sentence.

Then I heard a loud gasp from the door. Belle stopped and stared. Juvia was standing by the door with a shocked look in her face.

**A/N: Okay. Now what do you think of that chapter. Review. I've updated another chapter. Please read and review. =) Thanks everyone.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**A/N: Back to Juvia's POV**

**Chapter 12: Resolved**

Today is Friday. And I was just cleaning a room when I heard a loud scream followed by a crash. I searched where the sounds came from. Someone must be in trouble. Then I heard a smaller crash. I turned right from a corridor and saw the library. I was positive it was where the sound came. I didn't know what to expect but not this.

Gray was on top of Belle. And Gray was allowing Belle to kiss him. I know that Gray was just pretending to like Belle but ... what if he fell in love with Belle already. Seeing as what they were doing. I was so shocked. I let out a loud gasp and they stared at me. I didn't know what to say.

"...just...just heard a... crash," I stammered, "...thought that there was a problem."

"Juvia," Gray said gently with concern.

I felt tears fill in my eyes. I tried my best to hide them. "Sorry," I said finally and ran out the library. I let the tears fall. I didn't know it would hurt this much. It was worse than any pain I imagined. I didn't know where I was heading. Or where I was going. I was just determined to go ... away. Far from them. I heard Belle call out Gray's name. Then I heard footsteps. I realized Gray was running after me. I know he was faster than me but I just found a room and locked myself in.

I can still hear Gray's voice shout my name. I know he was near the room I was in. I kept silent and cried mutely. Then I realized there was a shadow overwhelming me. He was wearing a mask and was not in a uniform but I had a feeling he was a student. And I know I'm right. He was big and buff. He was nearing me and I opened my mouth to shout. But his big hands stopped my mouth. Gray was still shouting. It was louder than before and I know he was just behind the door I was trapped in. The man got a rusty knife. I heard Gray got his phone and talk to Erza and the others. I heard that Belle was in the library and was safe and that he knows who the other student in danger was. It was me. Gray's voice was so worried and so were the others. Then I heard Gray curse and scold Natsu for losing sight of Amy's boyfriend. They decided to call the police and look for me. The man with the mask pointed the knife at my throat. I was thinking that today was the day I was going to die. The guy was moving so silently. I know Gray was at the other side and just a small sound would make him enter this room. But I couldn't make any sound. Not when the knife was pointed at my throat. He got a paper with something written on it. It said that I better behave or I die and Gray will too. I had no doubts that he could hurt Gray and I couldn't risk that. He motioned me to go to the darkest and farthest spot in the room. Then I heard Gray shout for my name again and then curse. With that I heard his footsteps fading and I realized he was going farther and farther, away from the room I was in. And finally the man and I were alone in the dark creepy room.

I searched the room for the cameras Erza and the others placed and I guess the masked man realized what I was doing. He said quietly, "I destroyed them..."

His voice sent a chill to my spine. He continued speaking, "Nobody can see us now...and I can accomplish my mission in this school."

"What's your mission?" I finally had the courage to speak.

"To kill the traitors of Phantom Academy," he replied in the same manner, "Don't worry. Gajeel will be next Wednesday."

"Who are you?" I asked. "Why are you working for Phantom?"

"I am Viktor," he removed his mask, "a student of Phantom Academy."

I was shocked. I was seeing the handsome, angelic face of Amy's boyfriend. It seemed impossible but I know it was right.

"You hurt Levy and the rest..."

"Yes, I did," He said proudly. "And I'm going to kill you and I'll make sure to leave evidences that Gajeel did this."

"You were the one setting us up too."

"Wrong," he smiled. "Actually it was Amy and I. She's also good in stealing you know. Like Gray's pen and Gajeel's phone."

"But why... Belle..." I couldn't believe Amy would hurt Belle.

"Oh, Amy and Belle just had a fight," he answered. "Belle was too bossy. I could've destroyed her face with the bookshelf if it wasn't for that Gray. But no matter Juvia, you're the main mission." I felt the cold knife against my neck. But –

Beep beep beep...

It was just a very faint sound but it made Viktor freeze. With caution, he scanned the room. Then he turned his gaze on me. And that was his wrong move.

Crash! It was too late when he looked at his back. Jellal, Erza and Natsu fell from the roof and they landed perfectly after kicking Viktor on the back. Viktor fell forward and I got out of the way just in time to avoid Viktor's crash. Then Natsu and Jellal hit Viktor simultaneously with such strength. After sometime, Erza tried to stop them.

"Enough guys," she said. "The police are on the way."

Hesitantly, both boys stopped. They just glared and moved away from Viktor.

"Heh. You don't have enough evidence!" Viktor shouted at us.

Erza showed her phone. "Your conversation with Juvia was all recorded."

"Noo!" Viktor screamed. Erza just glared at him. Then she called to me softly. "Juvia, are you alright?"

I smiled and ran to them. I hugged Erza tightly. I was very thankful to them for saving my life. Then suddenly Erza screamed, "Juvia!" She pushed the both of us aside. But then there was another shout from the door.

"You bastard," Gray's voice echoed in the room as he rushed and hit Viktor angrily. I realized that when I hugged Erza Viktor tried to throw his knife at my back but Erza saved me again. Erza tried to stop Gray but he was so angry that he was unstoppable.

"Gray," Erza's stern voice said, "That's enough. If you hurt Viktor you'll be expelled or worse, you'll be arrested if you injure Viktor badly." Erza was right. Blood was already trickling from Viktor's head. But Gray stopped. It seemed Erza was able to talk sense into Gray.

At the exact time the police and the teachers came into the room. We were all sent to the office to talk about what happened. Erza showed her evidence. Amy and Belle were called to join in the talk too. Viktor and Amy weren't able to lie this time. They were forced to tell the whole truth.

"We're both Phantom students," Amy admitted, "We're just joined after the fight of this school and Phantom and they tasked us to be spy here. We were tasked to revenge for Phantom. And to destroy those who were not loyal to our school and joined the enemies, Juvia and Gajeel."

"Every day we sent letters to Belle, since she was the one closest to Amy," Viktor added. Belle glared at Amy. And every day, I was the one who hurt the students."

After they confessed, everything was easy. They were expelled from our school but they can't be arrested for they were too young. But the police forced Phantom Academy to close and the teachers who made up the plan were arrested. Everything was perfectly fine. And the festival will push through.

**A/N: So, mystery solved. This story is near it's end but please be with me till the end. Review. Thanks to all. =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

A/N: Okay. This is the end of my first story. I just love number thirteen that's why I decided to make 13 chapters. And please enjoy. =)

Chapter 13: The beginning

Everything was back to normal. Levy and the others were released from the hospital just in time of the school festival. Today, we were at the A13 booth. The boys made up some game. And we, the girls, put up a diner or something like that to help increase our fund. We sold deserts and drinks. Everyone was enjoying their time.

Then I heard Belle come up to our booth with Annie. They glared at me. It seems they still hate me. They headed straight to Gray and pulled him out. They went to a corner and Belle was talking with Gray about something. I know it's none of my business but I kind of felt curious so I got an ice cream and decided to offer it to Belle. They didn't see me coming so I overheard them.

"I told you. I've had enough of your lies," Gray said impatiently.

"But you won't give me another chance?" Belle pleaded.

"Because of you, Juvia was almost hurt."

I blushed. I didn't know that Gray cared about me so much.

"That Juvia. What do you care if she dies," Belle said with tears on her eyes, "She's just a stupid girl that –

SLAP!

Gray was very angry at Belle. "Don't you dare talk about her that way. Just because all the girl friends and just because you are too, it doesn't mean that Juvia is also stupid. You know, you're the reason she's probably mad at me so I don't know why I'm wasting my time talking with you. Just accept it Belle. We're over." And with that Gray turned his back on her. And Belle continued to cry. Then they both saw me. I blushed again because I probably looked like I was eavesdropping – even though I really was. But I didn't know that Gray cared about me that much. I was so embarrassed that I turned and ran away.

I ran back to my work.

"What happened to you?" Levy asked curiously. The other girls also stared at me curiously. I just smiled and said, "Just nothing."

"So, did Gray ask you out for the night dance already?" Mirajane suddenly asked. I turned even redder.

"Oh, no," I replied.

"Not yet," Lucy winked at me.

"But we're sure he will," Erza smiled.

"Thanks guys," I smiled back at them.

"And speaking of the devil," Cana muttered. I looked at the door and saw that Gray entered the room.

"Um...Juvia," he started. All of them smiled at me secretly.

"Yes?," I tried to answer casually.

"Could I talk with you," Gray said, "privately if possible."

"Um, I'm busy at the moment and –"

"Oh, thanks for the hard work everyone and I suppose we all need a break," Erza said and she went out of the room. The other girls followed suit and they filed out leaving Gray alone with me.

"um...Would you like a cup of tea?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"No, thank you." He answered... "actually...Juvia, I was just wondering if you're really going with someone for the dance." He started.

"I thought I said I was going with someone already." I replied trying not to look at him.

"Oh, I just...I just thought that maybe you were lying," Gray said, "just like me. I mean...I'm not really going with Belle. I'll go then..." He turned away disappointedly and started to walk out.

I know that I was lying and that I'm stupid to let this moment pass. But I realized that this may be the only chance I'll get closer to Gray. Hesitantly I called out to him...

"You're right..." I said.

Gray stopped and turned to face me... "What –?" he started to ask.

"I mean about me," I stammered, "going with someone. You're right. It's a lie."

"Oh then would you like to go with," he stared at me, "me..." I was silent so he added, "if only you want to of course."

"I'll go with you then," I said trying to smile and looked at him.

"Really?" He smiled too.

"I mean, um..." I tried to think of an excuse, "You'll need all the plus points you can get."

We stared at each other for a moment then we cracked up. His laughter was music to my ears. We both laughed heartily together. Just Gray and me, together, sharing a little moment of happiness.

- The night dance...

A13 was having lots of fun dancing. The music turned into slow song. Gray and I started dancing slowly. Gray wasn't the best dancer but he was sweet and gentle.

"Juvia, about the moment in the library," Gray said and I blushed again, "um... there's nothing between Belle and I really."

I laughed nervously. "Actually, Erza explained that already. I mean you, pretending to be Belle's boyfriend. I just thought that you also fell in love with her." I said.

"Why'd you suppose that I like her?" Gray asked.

I still couldn't look at him. "Well, Belle's pretty and perfect and everything."

"Really?" Gray said, "I never noticed that."

"You're blind then," I let out another nervous laugh. He also laughed a little.

"Nope. If I'm blind," he said seriously, "then I wouldn't have seen how perfect you are."

I can't help but look at him. He smiled at me sincerely. Then I laughed.

"What?" Gray asked.

"I can't believe you actually said that." I smiled again.

"Well, I can't believe I met someone like you." He smiled. I know he was really telling the truth.

And the night was romantic. My friends are also enjoying with their partners. And so am I. The night was simply perfect.

And I had a feeling that the rest of my life in this school was going to be fun. And my instincts are always right.

**A/N: Ta-da. That's it. Please Review review review. Oh and BTW thanks for all the reviews and for the others to come. And thank you for those who read this story till the very end. Hope you liked it. I'd like some comments please. I want to improve my writing skill. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks so much for everything, everyone. =) **


End file.
